What is this Feeling?
by Ranger-Corpses
Summary: A songfic with Halt and Morgarath (ok, and Crowley and servants) using the song What is this Feeling? from Wicked. I think that question mark is in the title. Anyways, I own nothing, not even the words (shocker, huh) and as always, enjoy. Rated T because I'm paranoid because this took longer than it should've and I love the end product.


**Edit: I just realized that on none of my stories did I put a disclaimer. SORRY! I own nothing but a small pocket of air that's rapidly depleting. Everything belongs to the one, the only, JOHN FLANAGAN!**

 **Also I don't own the song. The people who wrote the musical Wicked (which I am dying to see) do.**

* * *

Morgarath glared at Halt, and Halt glared right back at him. They were at Castle Gorlan, and each hated the other bitterly. Suddenly, something strange happened. Music played in the background.

"Dearest darlingest momsie and popsical," Morgarath sang, and a couple snickers could be heard from Halt, now matter how hard he tried to surpress them.

"My dear father," Halt said, with just a tiny hint of song. Morgarath smiled, however it didn't reach his eyes.

"There's been some confusion over rooming here at Gorlan (yes, I changed it on purpose. There is no Shiz in Araluen)" the two sang in together.

"But of course I'll care for Caitlyn," (again, changed it on purpose) Halt sang.

"But of course, I'll rise above it," Morgarath sang, nailing the high notes with practiced perfection.

"For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes. There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is," they sang.

"Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe." Morgarath sang, glaring at Halt despite the light tone in his words.

"Blonde."

*Cue heavy _bom buh bom bom*_

"What is this feeling, so sudden, and new." Morgarath sang-asked.

"I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you." Halt said glaring every form of sharp object known to man.

"My pulse is rushing." Morgarath stated.

"My head is reeling." Halt also stated.

"My face is flushing." Morgarath also also stated.

"What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name. Ye,eees!

Loathing. Unadulterated loathing." They sang together, in perfect harmony like they had practiced and rehearsed it a dozen times, which they had.

"For your face." Morgarath said.

"Your voice." Halt replied.

"Your clothing!"

"Let's just say, I loath it all! Every little trait however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl! With simple utter loathing. There's a strange exhilaration. In such total detestation. It's so pure so strooong! Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it could last. And I will be loathing, loathing, you my whole life long!" they sang together.

"Dear Morgarath you are just too good! How do you stand it I dont think I could. He's a terror, he's a tarter, we don't mean to show a bias but Morgarath you're a martyr!" Some servants sang, obviously Morgarath's servants bent to his will by fear.

"Well, these things are sent to try us!" Morgarath sang in a opera-like voice.

"Poor Morgarath, forced to reside with someone so disgusticified. We just want to tell you, we're all on your side! We share your loathing," the servants sang, coming in again once again.

"What is this feeling, so sudden and new, I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you!" Halt and Morgarath sang as a duo.

"For her face, her voice, her clothing!" the servants sang together, sounding like one huge voice made up of a thousand little voices.

"My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling." the duo sang again.

"Let's just say, we loath it all!" the servants sang venomously.

"Oh, what is this feeling?" (What to call Halt and Morgarath this time?) the two original people sang in union.

"Every little trait however small."

"Does it have a name?" Halt and Morgarath sang-asked desperately.

"Makes our very flesh begin to crawl!"

"Yes, ahh!" sang the two, the servants joining in on the 'ahh.'

"Loathing!" the leaders of the group sang out.

"Loathing!" followed the servants.

"There's a strange exhilaration,"

"Loathing!"

"In such total detestation,"

"Loathing!"

"So pure, so strong!"

"So strong!" echoed the servants. (What else to call them? Minors? Slaves? Dunno.)

"Though I do admit, it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last, and I will be loathing, for forever loathing,"

"Loathing, loathing,"

"Truly deeply loathing you!"

"Loathing you!"

"My whole life looooong!"

"Loathing, unadulterated loathing,"

"Boo!" Halt shouted unexpectedly.

"Ah!" Morgarath shrieked, diving under a nearby bed placed there just for that reason.

"And scene." called Crowley, snapping a board of wood against another, narrower board of wood.

Morgarath and Halt both glared at him, and the servants and Crowley burst out laughing, some even falling to the ground.

"I cannot," Crowley said in between gasping for air and laughing, "deny how true that song is." In the end Halt's glared killed him half to death and Morgarath's Wargals took him the rest of the way. Just kidding. It was a close shot though.

* * *

 **So ya, I don't own anything but the idea plot thingy. I did change a few lyrics because clearly Halt is not a she. This song is What is this Feeling from the thingy-do Wicked, and the people who sang this in the original are Glinda, Elphaba, and the other students.**

 **Also, sorry for not uploading much in the past little bit, I've been busy and I'm trying to write 10,000 words in 30 days. 27 days left and only 8,052 words to go! I'm happy. But that meant that I wanted to focus on my actual books and not my fanfics, so I'm sorry.**

 **Also, I've noticed a dramatic change in my life ever since my little hater stopped. I've picked up my grade in band (a C minus to an A plus), my grade in Math, Social Studies, AND Science, and my social life (not that I have one other than two close friends and family) has improved a bunch.**

 **Thank you so much, my hater, for stopping. For that, I dub you my favorite reformed hater.**

 **Unless you're waiting for this and then once you see this you're going to hate on me worse than ever before. In that case, you're _good._ Good at hating, not like, good as in good personality. Well, you might be a nice person, but, well, I hope you all know what I mean. XD**

 **So ya, improvement on my life now that there's no hater, 10,000 words in 30 days, hopefully a slight increase in fanfics this weekend, it's gonna be a good weekend.**

 **I hope. XD**

 **-Writer's Block**


End file.
